


Kambyo

by cherrykrtsk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 11:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrykrtsk/pseuds/cherrykrtsk
Summary: old au na tinatago ko sa privatter post ko lang dito kasi naalala ko na password ko sa acc na to
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 5





	Kambyo

Isang marahas na pagkuha ng mask at nasundan ng isang sabik na halik ang bumungad kay Kei pagtapak pa lang niya sa sasakyan ni Kuroo. Nagaalab ang bawat halik na kanya rin namang ginantihan, tatlong linggo na silang hindi nagkita, at tatlong linggo na rin nilang hindi naramdaman ang hawak ng isa't isa.  
  
"Hi," pagngisi sa kanya ng jowa bago ulit lamutakin ang bibig ni Kei. Nagtagal sila ng isa oang minuto bago tuluyan na ilayo ni Kei ang sarili kay Kuroo. Hinahabol-habol niya ang paghinga ng una itong magsalita. "Miss na kiss kita,"  
  
Natawa siya sa napaka-cute at inosente na tono ni Kuroo, na parang di kinakain ang mukha niya kanina lang. "Ako rin," sagot ni Kei habang hinahawi ang buhok ni Kuroo na tumaas ng mula silang huling magkita. Umabot na ito sa kanyang mga mata.  
  
"Miss ko na rin to," Kinagat ni Kei ang labi ng maramdaman ang maiinit na haplos ni Kuroo sa hita niya. "At ito," Isang buntong hininga ang nailabas naman sa kanyang nga bibig pagkatapos isiksik ni Kuroo ang mukha sa leeg niya, sinisipsip, at nilalaro ang dila sa mga parte na alam niya na napapahiyaw niya ang minamahal.  
  
"Wag," daing ni Kei. "Wag dito. Baka may hotel na bukas, o sa inyo."  
  
Kahit madilim alam nilang dalawa na maraming police at tanod pa rin ang nagpapatrolya, at kung kaya't inilayo ni Kuroo ang sarili kay Kei. "Sirado lahat ng hotel love eh, at sa bahay naman nandun si ate kaya di kita maipuslit dun."  
  
"Promise, di ako mag-iingay," this time, si Kuroo naman ang natawa at dahan-dahan hinawakan niya ang kamay ni Kei at ipinatong ito sa umbok mula sa shorts niya. Sa paggabay ng kamay ni Kuroo pinipisil niya ito at hinihimas pataas at pababa. Miss na niya to, shet. Ramdam ni Kei na galit na galit na ang burat niya na nakatago sa shorts. At dahil pokpok at may pareho rin naman silang pinagdaraanan, di niya matago ang excitment, lalo na ng inilapat ni Kuroo ang bibig niya sa kanyang tenga. "Pero maingay ka eh, lalo kapag umiiyak ka kapag sarap na sarap ka na. Pero wag kang mag-alala Kei, ako lang dapat ang nakakakita sa pag tirik ng mga mata mo pag kinakantot kita."  
  
"Kuroo," ungol niya at bubuksan na sana ang zipper. Wala na siyang pake kung may makakakita, pero pinigilan siya nito.  
  
The other man chuckled. "Damn, di pa nga kita hinahawakan sabik na sabik ka na. Di bale, I know a place."  
  
Ang 'I know a place' niya ay isang parking building na malapit sa isang mall, wala namang masyadong maraming mga sasakyan at wala ring taong palakad lakad, but the thought of them doing it outside excites Kei.  
  
Matapos patayin ni Kuroo ang engine ng sasakyan agad kinalas ni Kei ang seatbelt at kumandong kay Kuroo na nakangisi habang pinagmamasdan siya. "Excited ka?" Isang hampas at pagpisil ng likuran niya ang nagpasinghap sa kanya. "Kung nasa hotel siguro tayo ngayon nakaluhod ka na sa sahig habang nasa bibig mo ako," ikiniskis ni Kei ang sarili kay Kuroo at siyang hinalikan ng marahan. Ang marahan na paghahalikan ay di kalauna'y naging mapusok at kung saan saan na napupunta ang mga kamay nila. Inialis ni Kei ang sarili sa kandungan ni Kuroo at bumalik sa upuan niya. From there, dali-dali niyang binuksan ang butones zipper nito, at tumambad kay Kei ang tatlong linggo na niyang hinahanap.  
  
Gamit ang kanan niyang kamay, sinalsal ni Kuroo ang sarili. Pataas, pababa hanggang napapalunok nalang si Kei. "Gusto mo?"  
  
Tumango si Kei.  
  
"Use your words Kei," Jinakol niya ito ng mas mabilis and Kei whispered. "Oo please, please please."  
  
Once Kuroo moved his hands away agad isiniksik ni Kei ang ilong sa pubes ng tite ni Kuroo. Sinisinghot ang pagkalalaki niya bago ito duraan at salsalin mula sa base hanggang sa namumulang ulo nito. Nakita niyang nanginig si Kuroo at mas ginanahan siya na galingan ang performance, who knows when is the next time they get to do this again? Another three weeks? A month? Lord wag naman sana.  
  
Binuksan ni Kei ang bibig at habang tinitingnan si Kuroo sa mata, isinusubo niya ang buong tute sa bibig niya. "Shit, shit, shit!" Malutong ang bawat mura nito at nagsisimula na siya sa paburito niyang gawain, which coincidentally what Kei loves being done to him, sabunot. "Fuck, sarap ba? Hayok na hayok ka na chupain ako ah," Kei can't believe na he actually gurgled while Kuroo fucked his throat. He continued, hollowing his thraot, sucking in his cheeks hanggang sa nanginginig na si Kuroo sa sarap and all sorts of degrading filth is coming out of his mouth.  
  
Alam ni Kei na malapit na si Kuroo ng bigla hininaan nito ang pace ng pagkantot niya sa bibig ni Kei, "Babe," anas nito at tinapik si Kei. Siguro kasi di naman masyado nagsa-swallow si Kei, pero you see it's been so long...  
  
"No," Kei mumbled then gave another harsh suck on Kuroo's head, and opened his mouth, labas dila, "Putok mo sa loob."  
  
Tila nawala ang lahat ng pagtitimpi ni Kuroo, ang self control nito tila umexit na mula sa carpark na dinudungisan nila. Hinawakan niya ng buhok ni Kei and fucked himself on the latter's throat hanggang nasa ilong na ni Kei ang bulbol ni Kuroo. "Ang sarap mo talaga babe, fuck, aaAH! Fuck! Puta Kei!" A few sharp thrusts later, Kuroo's hips stuttered at nilabasan na siya sa bibig ni Kei.  
  
Humihingal pero nakangisi si Kuroo habang pinupull-out ang tite niya kay Kei, and he watched how Kei swallowed his load.  
  
"Damn," bulong niya. Binuksan niya ang compartment at inofferan si Kei ng tissue that he accepted oh so graciously. "You really missed me too huh?"  
  
"Yeah, and so did you, I can tell." May tubig sa likod and Kei used it to clean his mouth, gurgling and then spitting it out the now rolled window. "Now," slowly, Kei untangled the strings of his shorts. He kneeled on the carseat para mababa niya ang suot hanggang sa paa nito. "Wag kang magtatagal,"  
  
Hinawakan ni Kuroo ang ari at ngumisi. "I don't think that's gonna be a problem."  
  
Pawis na pawis at malagkit ang katawan nilang magkadikit sa driver's seat sa sasakyan ni Kuroo. May suot na condom si Kei pero si Kuroo wala, at first ayaw magsuot ni Kei ngunit napilitan lang dahil mahirap magpalinis ng sasakyan ngayon. In Kuroo's case naman, they both know na he knows how to aim. Nanginginig sa sarap si Kei habang nakasakay sa ibabaw, parehong hubo't hubad at sarap na sarap sa bawat hagod ng matabang burat ni Kuroo sa kanya. "Ah fuck— saraaap!" Mura ni Kei ng maramdaman ang bibig ni Kuroo sa utong niya, "Oh god!"  
  
Hawak ni Kuroo ang bawat pisnge ng pwet ni Kei at nanggigigil siya sa bawat pagtalbog nito. "Tetsu!"  
  
"Malapit ka na?" Anas niya. Tumango naman ito habang may namumuong luha sa mga mata.  
  
"Yes," sinagot siya nito ng isang impit na ungol at lalong humigpit ang pagkakayakap niya dito. "Malapit na ak— fuck!" Not that it was not a known fact already pero ang galing ni Kuroo, he's always been like this ever since their first but god, it's like mas gumaling pa siya. He couldn't ask for more, especially when his voice is hoarsely crying out Kuroo's name at abot na niya ang rurok ng sarap. Inilabas niya ang lahat ng ito sa condom and Kuroo followed soon, painting his walls white and filling him to the brim.  
  
Sa yakap ng isa't isa hinahabol nila ang kani-kanilang paghinga. "Shit!" tumawa si Kuroo. "Ang wild mo today!"  
  
"Like you weren't the same," isinandal ni Kei ang ulo sa nagtataas baba na dibdib ng kasintahan. "Pano ko i-explain kay Kuya to?" He's talking abiut the chikinini na nagform sa body niya, as well as the bite marks.  
  
"Sabihin mo, your boyfriend treated you oh so well." He giggled and kissed Kei sweetly. Another minute has passed with them just in each other's arms. "So shall we go?"  
  
"Why?" Kei tried hard na hindi umungol at the feeling of Kuroo's cum dripping out of his hole. Sabi na nga dapat rin siyang magsuot ng condom. Ramdam rin niya ang pagtigas na naman ng tite still lodged inside of him.  
  
"Kasi," Napasinghap si Kuroo.  
  
"Kasi? Pagod ka na?" Kei fucked himself down on Kuroo's hardening cock. "Akala ko ba worth three weeks?"  
  
"You think worth three weeks kung lagi mo kong sinesendan ng pictures mo, ng videos mong nagjajakol?" Nilalamas niya ang pwet ni Kei at tsaka pinaulanan ng hampas. Kei could only moan while seeking Kuroo's lips. "But don't worry, I don't think I'm stopping anytime soon." He nudged his head to the direction of the back seat.  
  
"Dapa ka dun. And wait for me,"  
  


* * *

  
  
Kakatapos lang ng shift ni Atsumu sa hospital at dederetso na siya sa housing na pino-provide ng tinatrabahuhan niya. Ilang hakbang na siya mula sa kanyang sasakyan ng nakita niya mula sa dilim ang pagyug-yog ng sasakyan. At ang mga limbs na, although not very noticeable, if you squint enough you can make them out.  
  
Ah.  
  
They're having sex.  
  
Too tired to do anything Atsumu just sighs and throws his coat over his shoulders. "Nawa'y lahat."

**Author's Note:**

> nawa'y lahat po


End file.
